Buenos Días
by Selena Farabari
Summary: "Machi descansa cómodamente en su cama luego de una larga noche. Cuando comienza a observar a su alrededor, descubre que no se encuentra en su habitación. ¡Y alguien duerme a su lado!" Hisomachi ONESHOT


**"Buenos Días" **

**Hisoka x Machi**

* * *

Negrura, completa oscuridad. Todo era monótona oscuridad hasta que al poco tiempo notó que era porque tenía los ojos cerrados, claro.

Inmersa en una paz poco frecuente en su vida y rodeada de esa sensación se permitió analizar con más profundidad la situación antes de que sus párpados abrieran. Sus agudos sentidos de cazadora se pusieron a trabajar, y fue allí cuando notó su respiración, tranquila y pacífica. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así. El aire era limpio y agradable, así que tomó una buena bocanada y se llenó los pulmones de dulce oxígeno, tan refrescante y relajante a la vez. Su cuerpo descansaba cómodamente sobre la cama; la piel rozaba las sábanas sutilmente para sentir la suave fricción, mientras estiraba un poco las piernas, algo acalambradas.

Ese confort que sentía no se comparaba a las anteriores noches que había tenido; nunca solía dormir tan bien y estaba agradecida, cualquiera que fuera la causa, de semejante sensación. La cazadora, que aún se negaba a despertar, palpó la suave almohada sobre la que tenía apoya la cabeza. Realmente, de todas las sensaciones, aquella se llevaba el primer premio. Las yemas de sus dedos degustaban una textura suave y cálida, completamente agradable al tacto y que por su temperatura contrastaba con el frío del ambiente. Sus dedos no podían parar de juguetear con la tersa superficie. A su vez, su cabeza, muy cómodamente ubicada, sentía también el reconfortante calor y el vaivén de su movimiento. Su cama nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Pero...¡un momento!¿suavidad?...¿¡calor!?¡eso no era una almohada!

Por fin sus vagos ojos se dignaron a abrise. Con cautelosa lentitud, Machi intentó procesar la imagen captada por sus retinas. Para su sorpresa, lo que vio fue un ventanal enorme. Y tras el cristal, una vista espectacular de York, aún con las luces nocturnas a pesar de que el sol estaba por salir. Era muy temprano pues la luz era tenue y ella apenas podía ver el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Observando más en detalle, notó que, tal como había sospechado, no era una almohada con lo que sus manos jugueteaban, sino un torso. Un torso que respiraba pausadamente y sobre el que ella tenía recostada su cabeza. El movimiento le arrullaba, casi provocando que se vuelva a quedar dormida, pero se contuvo y continuó mirando a su alrededor. Las sábanas realmente eran suaves y abrigadas. Al mover las piernas tocó accidentalmente el cuerpo de su _acompañante_ y su cálida piel, notando entonces que estaba desnuda. Sí, desnuda. "¡Un momento! ¿DENUDA?"

Comenzó a inquietarse, mientras los recuerdos fugaces regresaban a su mente y luego levantó un poco la cabeza, mirando, ahora inquieta y al borde de un ataque, el rostro durmiente de Hisoka, respirando pacíficamente y abrazándola contra el calor de su pecho involuntariamente.

Sus piernas temblequearon entre las sábanas. Su respiración, entrecortada.

"¡Qué rayos!¡no puede ser!¡¿Hisoka?!" pensó alterada e intentando no despertarlo.

Trató de liberarse de su agarre, sin éxito. El más mínimo movimiento que hiciera significaba el riesgo de perturbar el descanso del cazador. Machi lo hacía de sueño ligero, basándose en sus agudísimos sentidos que lo caracterizaban tanto. Además, parecía haber estado tanto tiempo pegada a él que evitar rozarle con sus piernas era casi imposible. A pesar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Machi no se acostumbraba al contacto y hacía todo lo posible por salírsele de encima sin que despertara. Sabía que era inútil.

De repente hizo un movimiento. Lo sintió estirarse bajo las sábanas y tomar aire, desperezándose, al mismo tiempo que sentía un aumento en su agarre; el brazo de Hisoka la estrechó por la espalda y vagamente, inclinándose hacia ella, abrió los ojos lentamente, mostrando esa penetrante mirada y su creciente sonrisa.

Ella se movió involuntariamente hacia él. Y no supo por qué...pero lo besó.

* * *

¡Holas! Volví. Hace poco empecé a estudiar en la universidad y los tiempos se me reducen cada vez más :C. Pero esta vez pude sentarme un rato a escribir y bueno, aquí está, un oneshot de Hisoka x Machi. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Pronto voy a subir más fics de otros animes a parte de HxH. Déjenme un review. ¡Extraño a mis lectores!


End file.
